I'll Talk, You Listen
by Auralia Sparks
Summary: Naruto's been depressed ever since his boyfriend Sasuke dumped him. While looking for a distraction, he meets a red haired prostitute who might be able to give him exactly what he needs. But will a onetime thing be enough for Naruto or Gaara? Or will they want more once they've had a taste of each other?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings:** Language, Character OOCness, Sexual situations involving two men. Lime-ish stuff

Oh yeah, the inspiration babies are kickin! I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, it just kind of happened…but, I'm really happy it did, because I had a great time writing this. Plus, I've been in a Gaara/Naruto mood literally all week, so this satisfies my craving for jinchuriki lovin. I hope you all enjoy it too. ^_^

* * *

I'll Talk, You Listen

_"I'll always remember last night, but I think we can forget about tomorrow."_

_"I took a gamble and chose you, now I believe I made the wrong choice"_

_"I think you love me more than I love you."_

_"I need to learn to love myself before I can love you"_

_"I treated this relationship like my diet, one cheat day a week."_

_"My dick is committed to you, but my heart is not."_

_"You're not Mr. Right…just Mr. Right Now."_

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so were you...but now the roses are wilted, the violets are dead, the sugar bowls empty, and so is your head"_

…His downward spiral started right around the time he was dumped by his boyfriend of two years through a text message. He'd already tried all the normal remedies. He'd eaten a gallon of ice cream by himself while watching cheesy romantic comedies, he'd tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol, he bought a dog named Pookie, and he cried himself to sleep for weeks…nothing seemed to really help.

As these things often go, his misery turned into anger which drove him to stock his ex on Facebook and post tons of unsavory things including embarrassingly graphic descriptions of their previous sex life. He'd call and leave angry, sobbing messages on his ex's phone nearly every night before he would lie in bed and plot his revenge for the next day. Unfortunately, all his efforts to provoke his ex were in vain. This caused him to direct his anger to a new source. He firmly believed that it was all the fault of the person who had created texting to begin with. Therefore, he made a petition stating that the person responsible for creating texting should be tarred, feathered, and then strung up a flagpole by his underwear for the world to ogle at. When receiving no support in this, his anger mellowed out into depression. This is where we join Naruto Uzumaki on the path called life. He's currently sitting at a bar next to the only friend who can still stand to be around him.

"A freaking text message Kiba! Why a text message?" Naruto slurred slightly. Kiba grabbed the blonde's shoulders before he fell off the barstool.

"I don't know man; Sasuke's an ass, no question about it." Naruto nodded in profound agreement.

"He is an ass…but he also has a really nice ass…and face…and everything!" Naruto slumped down, resting his face on the cool counter top. Kiba rubbed the blonde's back sympathetically.

"You got to stop thinking about him man; you'll only make it worse." Naruto lifted his head long enough to knock back another shot before reacquainting his face with the granite.

"I know, but how? I've tried everything!" He groaned dejectedly. Kiba felt bad for the poor guy. He wished he could do something to help pull him out of the funk he was in…but how? Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He grinned sinisterly and turned to Naruto.

"I think I know something you haven't tried yet that might just help." He offered. Naruto was all ears. At this point, he would sell his soul to a demon if it meant he could forget about stupid, Sasuke Uchiha.

"All you need to do is get yourself laid! That'll fix all your problems!" Kiba proclaimed animatedly, wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier. Naruto frowned, not entirely sure if he favored this new idea.

"I'm no condition to go man hunting right now. Nobody would be interested in me like this." Luckily for him, Kiba had already thought of this.

"That's why you go for someone who doesn't care and won't say no." He explained. Naruto cocked his head, confused by Kiba's words.

"What kind of person is that?"

"The kind who gets paid to do just that." Kiba smirked.

"You want me to hire a prostitute?" Naruto squeaked.

"Why not? Who knows, it might be just what the Dr. ordered." Naruto's face clearly said he didn't think it was a good idea.

"It would just be for one night. Are you really telling me you don't have a ton of sexual frustration to get out?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"What if someone found out? No-one would look at me the same way." Not that Naruto cared what other's thought of him, but in today's society, you had to be careful of your image.

"No one would have to know. You wouldn't tell anyone, I certainly wouldn't tell anyone and neither would the dude you sleep with." Kiba could see Naruto slowly starting to cave.

"I wouldn't even know where to look for one."

"No worries, all ya got to do is drive around the ghettos at like one in the morning, and you're bound to come across a few."

* * *

And just like that, Naruto found himself driving up and down the streets of Konoha City. Naruto didn't really know what he was looking for, having never done this before…but he figured he'd know it when he saw it. After about twenty minutes, he pulled over to a curb and put the car in park. He ran his tanned fingers though his messy blonde hair, wondering exactly what the hell he was doing. He wasn't ready for something like this…not so soon after "he who must not be named" dumped his ass. A sharp tap on his window startled Naruto out of his inner musings. He looked over and saw a man at his window…but not just any man, a freaking hot man. A shock of blood red hair stood out predominantly on top of smooth, porcelain skin. Sea foam eyes stared at him through the glass, expectantly waiting for said glass to be removed as it was blocking him from direct communication. Naruto rolled his window down, waiting to see what the man wanted. Thin lips stretched into a sensual smirk as he leaned forward, bracing himself with one arm on the outer metal of the car door.

"Hey there hot stuff. Any chance you want to have a little fun with me?" Naruto blinked. Well…that was easy.

"Are you affordable?" He asked hesitantly. The red haired man's smirk grew, and he took a step backward so Naruto could see all the goods being presented.

"I promise I'm worth it." He purred. Ahh, how refreshing…a prostitute with high self-esteem. Naruto couldn't help but do a once over, after all it would be rude not to. Long legs wrapped in tight, form fitting, leather jeans led up to a slim waist covered by a black wife beater. Tight muscles layered the red heads arms and stood out under the equally tight shirt. Naruto could see that multiple piercings decorated both of the other man's ears. A single thin ring covered the center of his bottom lip, and two bananabell piercings were aligned on his left eyebrow. A kanji tattoo adorned the left side of his forehead. Heavy eyeliner outlined those mesmerizing eyes that were now settled at half-mast.

Exotically hardcore are the words that Naruto would use to describe the beautiful man before him. Making a decision he knew Kiba would be proud of, Naruto shrugged.

"Okay." He motioned to the passenger side of his Hyundai Sonata. The professional quickly went around the front of the car and jumped in beside Naruto.

"So, where do we do this?" Naruto asked, not really knowing what the general procedure was.

"I know a good spot. Go a few blocks down and turn right." The red head instructed. When Naruto didn't go anywhere, the other man turned a quizzical brow his way.

"Seatbelt." Naruto reminded the red head. The other man snorted a quick laugh, but nevertheless draped the security strap across his chest and pushed it into the buckle at his side. Once satisfied, Naruto began to drive down the street. Naruto tried to ease the awkwardness he felt through small talk.

"So…I'm Naruto." The red head looked over, and seemed to hesitate slightly before answering.

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet you Gaara." Naruto smiled.

"Come here often?" What? Did he really just ask that? Gaara smirked and snorted again.

"Just about every night."

"Oh, that's nice." Not really knowing what else he was supposed to respond with.

"Don't worry, I'm clean." Gaara responded.

"Oh no, that wasn't what I meant…I just…I guess that's a good thing to know though." Naruto stuttered out. Gaara didn't respond to his long winded babble. New topic, that's what they needed.

"So, do you text a lot?" NO! He'd come here to forget! Gaara's face scrunched in confusion at the random, odd question, but answered anyways.

"When the mood strikes me." Naruto nodded. He could feel his mood begin to sink a little.

"I got dumped through a text message." Understanding flashed in green eyes before a devious smirk stretched over thin lips.

"I'm sorry, that really sucks. Don't worry though…I'll make the pain go away." Naruto jumped slightly when he felt Gaara's hand squeeze his thigh.

"Turn in here, this parking lot's always empty overnight." The red head instructed. Naruto did as he was told and tried to pick the most inconspicuous spot to park. He turned off the car, and was immediately greeted by a warm pair of lips moving against his own. Naruto wasn't sure what else there was to do but kiss back. He felt a warm tongue trace across his bottom lip, and he opened up to receive the appendage. Gaara was very skilled, and had somehow managed to remove Naruto's seatbelt without breaking the rhythm of their kiss. He pulled Naruto closer to him before miraculously shuffling them both into the backseat. Gaara pulled away from Naruto's mouth only to latch onto the blonde's neck, licking and nipping at the beautifully tanned flesh.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" The red head didn't answer, but continued to ravish the skin under his lips. Sighing, Naruto allowed his body to relax under Gaara's ministrations.

"Ahh, that feels good." Gaara's hands moved all over Naruto's frame until one came to rest on his crotch, rubbing firmly. Naruto moaned, wishing he could just forget everything and live in the moment, but his brain happened to be stuck in the past.

"Gaara…do you think I'm hot?" This time Gaara detached himself from Naruto's neck to look down at the blonde in quiet contemplation.

"Hell yeah, you're dead sexy." Gaara moved in for a kiss, but was stopped when Naruto began speaking again.

"If I'm so sexy, why did Sasuke break up with me?" Naruto asked quietly. Gaara gently brushed golden strands out of shining blue eyes.

"Poor baby…let me kiss it better." This time Naruto allowed him to capture his lips again. Gaara unbuttoned Naruto's shirt, and trailed a path of kisses down to where a perk nipple waited to be teased.

"He didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face, you know? A freaking text message!" Gaara mentally rolled his eyes, but didn't comment or stop what he was doing.

"After two years, you'd think we'd have that thing called communication down right? Apparently not!" Gaara moved farther down the blonde's body, swirling his tongue around Naruto's belly button before dipping in for a taste.

"So what if I forbid him from eating my ramen, he wouldn't let me have any of his tomatoes…I thought that was a fair trade. We had an understanding!" Gaara undid Naruto's belt and kissed the button on the blonde's jeans before pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

"Would you break up with someone through a text message?" Naruto questioned. Gaara let out an exasperated sigh, before pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Look man, are you going to fuck me or not?" Naruto thought about that for a second.

"See, why does it always have to be about sex? Is that really all anybody wants from me? Is that all I'm good for? Sure seems like it. That's the only time he and I ever really got along. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Gaara's eye twitched as he tried to comprehend what the hell was going on. Finally deciding it was more trouble than it was worth, he slouched back against the car door.

"Fuck it, why don't you tell me about it?" Naruto didn't hesitate to pour his heart out to the other man. Gaara listened and commented at the appropriate times.

"People think I'm an idiot, but the truth is I have a lot of knowledge to offer the world. It's just a different approach or insight than the 'norm'. Why should I conform to a world that believes orange is an ugly color?"

"Orange is a good color." Gaara agreed.

"Right? It's warm and happy and unique. No other color looks like orange."

* * *

"Being depressed is not a happy feeling. I don't like being unhappy. I've tried so hard to be happy, but the feeling never sticks. How do I get to the point where I can stay happy all the time?" Naruto played with the hem of his unbuttoned shirt.

"I think first you have to define what "happy" is. Is happiness found in the necessities, like money, food, and shelter? Or is happiness more concerned with things like self-actualization and love? In my experience, you have to pick one or the other…you can't have them both at the same time." Gaara wasn't too great with emotional mumbo-jumbo, but he got the basic principal behind it well enough. Naruto thought about that for a moment.

"You know, you'd make a great therapist." Naruto smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind for future occupations." Gaara snorted. Naruto couldn't quite describe how he was feeling at that moment, but it was something along the lines of relieved. It was like a big weight had just been lifted off his shoulders and he was free to move again.

"So what do you do when you're not doing…this?" Naruto asked suddenly, wanting to keep the conversation going. Gaara looked almost unwilling to talk about himself, but once again, he found himself answering the enthusiastic blonde.

"I'm talking a couple of courses at the community college and I have a part-time job."

"What are you studying?" Naruto was really enjoying himself; he hadn't had this kind of rich conversation in a long time.

"Just general education, I'm taking biology and english." Gaara replied. Naruto nodded, he never would have guessed that the other man was going to college right now.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate…how old are you?" Gaara shrugged,

"Twenty-two." Naruto was shocked to find out they were the same age. He would have thought Gaara was at least a couple years younger than him. Deciding to direct the focus more on Naruto, Gaara decided to ask a question of his own.

"What do you do?" Naruto smiled as Gaara started contributing more to their conversation.

"I work at the Starbucks on 28th street. It's not the greatest gig in the world, but it pays the bills…plus, I love coffee!" Naruto's smile was contagious. Gaara found his lips wanting to mimic the expression more than once throughout their discussion. Their casual chatter continued, and both men found themselves considerably less uneasy as time went on.

"The worst pick up line I've ever gotten was probably…Oh, I know, I had this client approach me, and the first thing he said, was 'Are you a library book? Because I'd like to check you out'." Naruto laughed at the ridiculous line.

"What did you say?"

"I told him it would be alright as long as he gets me back by the return date." Gaara rolled his eyes. That was definitely one of his more eccentric clients. Naruto seemed to find this hilarious. He gripped his stomach as he laughed, tears welling in his eyes.

"That was way funnier than it should have been." Naruto wiped the liquid from the corner of his eyes. Gaara smirked.

"You're slaphappy, that's why."

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I See!" Naruto laughed some more. Gaara's smirk grew another inch.

"Hey, I lost my phone number…can I have yours?" Gaara couldn't help the small smile from finally forming. The blonde was too much.

"Is your name Google? Cuz you got everything I'm searching for." Naruto had to hold onto the seat in front of him he was laughing so hard.

"Was your dad a baker? Cuz you've got the nicest set of buns I've ever seen." Gaara couldn't hold it in anymore, a joyous laugh erupted from his throat, and he joined Naruto in his two minute laugh attack. Finally, they both calmed down and Naruto just so happened to look up at the dashboard.

"Holy shit! It's 4:15am. I've got to get back." Gaara nodded, not letting his disappointment show on his face. Naruto redid his pants and fixed his shirt before crawling back up into the driver's seat. Gaara followed suit and plopped down into the passenger's side. Naruto buckled himself into his seat and turned to Gaara, clearing his throat expectantly. Gaara sighed and put his seatbelt into place before turning to the blonde with a raised eyebrow, silently asking the blonde if he was happy now. Naruto smiled, and put the car into gear.

"Safety first, Gaara."

"No worries, I'm all about safety, that's why I always wear a condom." The red head smirked. Naruto blushed, and shook his head laughing as he drove back to place where he had first met Gaara.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Naruto pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two large bills, and then turned to Gaara.

"I only have two hundred on me, is that okay?" Gaara looked at the money for a second, before looking back up at the man holding it. He pursed his lips, then slid only one Ben Franklin out of Naruto's grasp. He gave a small smile, and saluted Naruto with the crisp bill before opening the car door, and stepping out into the chilly morning air. He shut the door and turned to walk away when he heard the window sliding down. He turned back around to see what the blonde would say.

"Hey…thanks. You didn't have to sit there and listen to me you know. But you did, and I'm grateful for it. I feel way better now than I have in a long time." Naruto admitted. A small, but genuine smile formed on his full lips. Gaara felt something odd tug within his chest. He swallowed, and gave a hesitant smile back.

"Sometimes, that's all a person needs…someone to listen to em. Have a good life Naruto." With that, Gaara turned and walked away from little silver car. Naruto watched as the red head disappeared into an alleyway, before sighing and returning to his "normal" life.

* * *

"Hello ma'am, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" Naruto smile said "I love my job", but his eyes said "kill me now".

"I'll have a grande iced upside-down hazelnut macchiato with two pumps vanilla syrup two pumps hazelnut syrup and extra hazelnut sauce." Blink, blink…twitch, twitch.

"Okay…will that be all?"

"Yes, but make sure the ice isn't too cold, alright?" Just keep smiling.

"I'll see what I can do. That'll be $4.68 please…thank you, 32 cents is your change. I'll have that out for you in a jiffy."

Oh yeah, just another day in paradise. The bell by the front door dinged, signifying another customer has arrived.

"Hello sir, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" Sea foam green eyes met sapphire blue.

"I'll get a tall black coffee." Gaara's lips formed a smirk at Naruto's slightly stunned expression. Gaara was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a grey V-neck t-shirt, and a black hoodie. In Naruto's opinion, he looked just as sexy like this as he did last night in his leather pants and wife-beater.

"Hi." Naruto's dropped jaw transformed into a full smile that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"Hi." Gaara chuckled. Naruto shook himself, remembering he was at work.

"Will that be all for you?" Gaara nodded.

"Okay, that'll be $1.30 please." Gaara reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple of bills. He handed Naruto the money. Naruto's eyes went wide as he counted the amount in his hand. It totaled to be 102 dollars.

"Gaara-"

"Keep the change." The red head said, face deadly serious. Naruto's brows furrowed, not understanding.

"But…this is-" Again he was cut off by Gaara's gruff, but soft voice.

"I don't charge for people I take a personal interest in." With that, Gaara went over to the other side of the counter, to wait for his coffee. Naruto hurried to fix it for him, trying to sort out the message he was just given…could it be? Was Gaara really interested in him?

"Tall, black coffee." He handed Gaara the cup, and blushed as the red head's fingers brushed his as the coffee transferred hands. Gaara smirked.

"Thanks." He started towards to door, and was just about to exit, when Naruto's voice from behind stopped him.

"Hey Gaara…I get off at five. Do you want to catch dinner afterwards?" Gaara smiled, but didn't turn around. Instead, he pushed the door open and called out over his shoulder,

"It's a date."

_~Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more.~ _

* * *

Yay! Happy ending! I'm not entirely sure if this is the end or not. I think it kind of depends on what you (the readers) want. I'm going to post this as complete, but I reserve the right to add chapters if I want to, lol. Please, by all means feel free to review; I wouldn't mind that at all. :D


End file.
